Sgt McMahon
by raut1903
Summary: A story about another McMahon child injured in Iraq. How she copes coming home, dealing with her past, reintegrating into society. M, for later chapt. My first fanfiction, let me know if it is ok.
1. Disclaimer

I do not own any WWE affiliated names, logos. I only own Montanna McMahon. Everything else is the property of WWE Inc. or the persons mentioned


	2. injured in iraq

I was on patrol when I heard shots ring out before I knew what I was doing I jumped in front of my buddy Thorn, I was thrown to the ground feeling like something had torn my arm off. I screamed out in pain as I rolled to find cover, I could hear people shooting and managed to get behind the armored vehicle before rolling to my feet. I was having trouble clearing my vision and I couldn't feel anything in my right arm and I also had pain emanating from my left side and leg. I managed to get a line on an enemy taking pot shots at our vehicle. I shot him three times before he fell from his position, and the fire stopped. I could feel my body starting to go into shock as my unit hauled me into the tank and legged it back to the FOB. For the next week I was in and out of consciousness as my wounds were tended to before being shipped to the Anacosta base for ongoing medical treatment. I opened my eyes when prompted by the doc. "Why hello there Sgt. How are we feeling today" "I'm doing alright sir. Just hoping to get better soon, so I can go back out there, with my unit" I replied, I could tell there was something wrong in my response as the doc face flashed with something akin to remorse, before he composed himself, he continued checking over my wounds and stichings before coming to sit by my bedside, "Sgt. There is no real easy way to say this to someone who is as dedicated to our cause but I am…" before he could finish he was called away by my C/O. As my C/O walked up to me I could tell something big was about to happen, "Sir, what is going on?" I questioned him "Sgt. McMahon, I have both good news and bad news, the bad news is, with the wounds you have sustained and you being 3 weeks from the end of your deployment anyway, we are regretfully going to have to honorably discharge you from the United States Army. The good news is that not only will you be going home, but you are also going to be awarded the purple heart for suffering great wounds whilst in the line of duty. Another thing Sgt. You have a visitor."

With that he saluted me before turning tail and walking out of my room, a few minutes later I saw someone I was not expecting to see, in my hospital room in Iraq. My uncle Mark. "Little girl, you better have a damn good reason as to why I don't bust your ass, for getting wounded" he greeted as he walked up to the bed and wrapped me in a hug. I couldn't stop the tears that were pouring down my face as I hugged him tightly to me. "I'm sorry…" was all I managed before my sniffling turned to outright sobs, as I fully realized that he was definitely in my room. "Shhh…. Hush now little girl, it alright now. You are coming home with me in a few days….Shhh….you know I can't handle it when you cry" he murmured into my hair.

After about 10 mins of him calming me down I was finally able to ask the question I needed answered "What in the blue hell are you doing here Uncle Mark?" at my confused expression, he started laughing "Little Girl, trust you not to notice, the WWE is the entertainment group performing here this afternoon." Oh. That explains it, "Wait so if you know I am in here, does my father know?" "No, Little Girl he doesn't know…yet. I was here with a group and I saw one of your mates from the last time you came to the show on leave, he informed me that you were also in here, so I badgered people until they let me up here to see you" he stated proudly "You loser" was my only response, he growled at me before trying to tickle me, he grabbed my sides and a searing pain shot through me eliciting a moan from my lips, Uncle Mark immediately stopped touching me I looked into his eyes and could see the frustration and sadness in them at seeing my like this. "So…who else is in the hospital with you?" I asked, trying to ignore the dull throbbing where he had touched me. "Well… there are 35 people here all together and 19 superstars. There is myself obviously, Cena, Morrison, Evan, Oscar, Jeff and Matt, Michelle, Mickie, Barbie, Glen, Shawn, Steve, Ron, Bradshaw, Randy, Coddles, Ted and also Yoshi. Then there is your father and brother as well as Lillian, Mike, Michael, Todd, Earl and then some of the sound/TV crew." "Holy cow, you guys bought out all the big guns this time round ey? No real low tier wrestlers in that lot, there are a few I am not real familiar with, like Yoshi, Morrison, Evan, Barbie, Ron and Michelle, like I know who they are but I don't really have a relationship with them like I do the others" "Well in the hospital today is Jeff, your Uncles Steve, Glen and Shawn, as well as Mickie….actually I should have met back up with them a few minutes ago." "Oh…I guess it's time to say goodbye, till I get shipped home" I murmured, "Little Girl, were you not listening to me before, I said you are coming with me, your C/O agrees, that there is no real point in delaying your discharge and has already signed them, you are coming back with me to the show, then leaving with us tomorrow night." As if on cue a nurse came in wheeling a wheel chair "Sgt. Your chariot awaits you" she quipped before coming over to the bed and unhooking my I.V bag, she handed it to me to hold, and then she got my Uncle Mark to help lift me from the bed and into the wheel Chair, "Sgt. You will need to have someone hook this bag somewhere above you whilst you are travelling, if you are hurting in any way, let someone know, and we will administer some morphine into your I.V. line, don't try to tough it out, you will only be delaying your recovery time, if you need it ask for it, am I understood?" "Yes Ma'am" I replied, before I saluted her and Uncle Mark wheeled me out into the hall.

"Mark, where the hell…." Jeff trailed off as he got a good look at me, "Hey there Jeffers, how's tricks?" I asked before he came running over to me, he slid over on his knees before me "Shit Tanna, what the hell happened?" he whispered as he took in all the bandages, I don't think he really wanted to know, so I just gripped his hand before "Get up Hardy, we gotsa get moving" he only nodded as we went to join up with the rest of the group at the entrance to the hospital. Before we got to the door where the other WWE guys were waiting, a group of soldiers all lined up on either side of the walkway, it was the rest of my unit. "Atten Hut!" my C/O called, all the soldiers snapped to attention, "Present Arms" causing them to all raise their weapons above their heads, with honor the 42nd special command unit farewells, one of it's own..." as the C/O is calling out I can see the other WWE guys turning to see what the commotion was about, Uncle Glen had a video Camera in his hand, and he was pointing it straight at me "Sgt. Montana McMahon, was shot three times whilst on a reconnaissance mission with a part of her squad. When enemy fire broke out she jumped in the line to save a fellow officer before rolling him and herself to safety before eliminating the threat, it is with respect and sadness we farewell such a wonderful friend, sister and officer. 42nd special command let me hear yall" I could feel tears on my face as my unit broke out into grunts, I gripped Jeff's and Uncle Marks hands, where they were resting on my soldier before my C/O walked up to me. "For showing selflessness in the heat of battle, I bestow upon you my pin, for showing courage and valor in the line of duty and going beyond and above all expectations, on behalf of the Attorney General and Head of State President Obama, I present you with a Silver Cross." He gave me my medals before lining up beside the unit. He raised his hand in salute to me; the unit copying the action, I looked at the people surrounding me, I raised my hand in Salute before my uncle pushed me through to the waiting army hummer.

The ride back to the base camp, where the WWE was performing was gratefully short, that could have been to the fact that I spent most of it asleep. The thing I remember mostly is the look of first shock passing through the faces of my uncles, which soon turned to sorrow, upon realizing the extent of my injuries. I am currently sitting in the make-shift backstage area. Off to the side, I am still in my wheelchair, so I asked Uncle Mark, to place me somewhere out of the way, and where they could hang my I.V bag. Just as the show was starting i heard an all too familiar voice ring out accross the area, the voice of my father.....Vince McMahon.


	3. Tainted memory

My father is a very patriotic man, and believes in the armed forces and he instilled those beliefs in Shane, Stephanie and I. While this may be the case, their was no way in hell he wanted his youngest daughter to join the army and be sent into an active war zone. My father and I had a very close relationship before I enlisted, he would always bring me on the road with him and allow me to take part in any way backstage or in meetings. We shared not only a love for wrestling but also love of country. With the beliefs instilled upon me by my father I enlisted into the Army a couple of day before my 19th birthday, on the three year anniversary of 9/11.

I didn't tell any members of my family that I had enlisted, the only person who knew was Jeff. Jeff and I had been friends since he was signed with the company, i was 12 and he was 16. He soon became my best friend and a regular at family functions. Jeff tried to talk me out of enlisting

"Tanna, C'mon we can just go, you don't have to go in" Jeff pleaded, looking at me with puppy eyes, that would usually work, but not this time.

"Jeff...please, support me in this, you know how I feel. I need your support" he reluctantly came inside with me.

My mother Linda, pushed her children hard to get an education before deciding whether or not they wished to go into the family business. I don't know whether it was at my father's insistence, or my mother's observations, but she quickly realised that I was not good in a school situation, and thrived being backstage at events. So instead of going to school, i was home schooled by mum and tutors when i went on the road. Being homeschooled benefitted me greatly and i excelled, having finished high school at 15 and engaging in College by correspondance. By 18 I had a major in Business and Engineering, minoring in Nuclear Engineering and war history. With this knowledge the army had decided to fast track my basic training to see whether I was a candidate for special training. I was being moved to Fort Bragg, NC. A.S.A.P.

My parents had planned a private dinner for us as well as Shane and Marissa, and Steph and Paul and Jeff and his girlfriend Beth. At the end of the dinner a car was supposed to be sent to pick me up to take me to the airport, courtesy of the US army. I planned on telling my family everything during dinner.

It was about a 1/2 hour into the dinner when somebody rang the doorbell, Mum got up and answered it, before rushing into the room eyes wide.

"Mum, what is it? What's wrong?" Shane asked as he rose from his seat, my dad had already gotten up from his seat to investigate. I looked at Jeff, who had tears in his eyes and was clutching Beth's hand, they both rose from their seats and hugged me saying goodbye for a bit before excusing themselves, as harsh words where being traded in the foyer.

I looked at Paul, Steph and Marissa who sat at the table confused, and a bit alarmed by the actions of Jeff and Beth. Mum, was looking at me with a mix of pride and fear in her eyes.

"I was planning on telling you, i thought I had..." I started before my father came storming into the dining room

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US? WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!" He bellowed. his face turning purple with suppressed rage

"Dad, you had to know, it was going to happen, I was going to tell you at the end of dinner, I'm sorry i didn't mention it earlier." i adressed him before turning to everyone else "I enlisted to the army, i am being sent to Fort Bragg for specialised basic training...tonight"

Everyone was shell shocked, everyone except my father who was furious, we all kind of stood there until someone cleared their throat

"Miss McMahon, We have to go now, I am sorry" I nodded my head, heading into foyer, where Jeff was standing with my bag.

"Thanks" i whispered, looking at my family before heading towards the door, this seemed to snap everyone to attention as they ran at me, all pulling me into hugs and wishing me well, or in my mum's case threatening me 'You better write and call me'. Before I turned to my father

"Dad..."

"Don't, you did this. You kept this secret, I can't look at you...Just Go, don't come back" he muttered before turning and walking away. I just nodded my head as I walked to the door.

"See you guys soon, wish me luck" i whispered


End file.
